How it all happened with one Kick
by MusicGirl400
Summary: This is the story of how kim and jack got together (Kick) Please read it is going to be pretty long...
1. Chapter 1 part one

Kim's POV

"Hey Jack! You excited for the tournament? I am I got my scissor kick mastered with Rudy yesterday, and I am ready to go Boom like dynamite!" Yeah when I talk to Jack I am kind of competitive. This tournament I could catch up to him in belts, so I would be a 3rd degree black belt, and then I could _really _beat someone I didn't like up. Hmmm I have a specific black dragon in mind…

You have to keep a secret though. I really like Jack. I have liked him since I noticed a bunch of girls checking him out and smiling and stuff. Ugh, just give it a break girls he is MINE! Did I seriously just say that? Woah, I sound like one of those popular girls whatever I just took the time to think about this and now I missed Jack's response, wait he is trying to get my attention! "What did you say Jack?"

Jack's POV

" I said it is a real accomplishment to master your scissor kick but can you do a spinning back kick?" "Yes!" Darn it, she might beat me…well if it makes her happy she should use them. I mean I have liked her since I saw her break those boards in the Black Dragons Dojo. Her smile is so happy and sometimes when I am lucky she is wearing lip gloss, and her lips shine, and her eyes glitter like Jerry's sweat after practicing on Eddie. And she isn't afraid to break someone else's bones.

"Jack are you…drooling, _and_ blushing? Okay what girl is it now?" Oh shoot, why does she have to know me so well? "Um still Donna?" I said this in a high pitched voice and ended it as a question. Curse this stupid honesty thing I am **way** to good at! Let's hop she bought that!


	2. Chapter 1 part two

Jack's POV

"You know that you can tell me what is going on right jack. Obviously you still don't like Donna Tobin you told me yesterday that you don't like her at all." Darn how does she do this to me? I just had to tell her that "Oh yeah right? I mean like totally she is like so like um yeah I gotta go!" and I ran away straight to the bathroom where I puked in to the sink.

Yeah I knew I liked kim but why do I feel sick. Maybe I should go to the nurse. I have to be perfect for the tournament this week.

Kim's POV

Okay sure I like jack but he can be really weird at times like this. Whenever I say those kinds of things to him he freaks out and runs away. Of course I don't want to make him feel worse so I need to chase after him.

Darn he went in the bathroom. Making sure I knocked and I leaned against the door with my ear against it and hear puking. Umm okay? This is not normal for Jack. This is normal for Jerry since he eats those gross combinations and stuff.

I knock on the door when he stops puking saying "Jack hey it's me Kim are you okay?"


	3. Chapter 3 the competition

**Hey! It's me again. So um here is the 3****rd**** chapter. It is taking place during the tournament if you can't tell… Oh and a shout out to a user named **

Jack's POV

I have been ignoring Kim since the whole puking thing. But now seeing her fighting that 5th degree black belt, I know I need to confront her and tell her how I feel. But if she liked me, wouldn't she have told me? I mean I don't know how a girl's head works, but from knowing kim she just kind of says whatever is on her mind. Donna Tobin too… Ahhh!

Kim's POV

"Boom went the Dynamite, I said BOOM!" I shout as I just beat a freaking 5th degree black belt! But now I need to go talk to Jack. I don't care if he is ignoring me. Milton said it was because he likes me, but seriously, why would he do that? If he likes me wouldn't he just ask me out? But then again he hasn't asked anybody out since like forever…Neither has Brad Pitt or Taylor Swift, or…

Milton's POV

"Hey Jack! You need to ask Kim out!, she obviously cares why you are IGNORING HER! I thought that you liked her you don't want her to get mad at you!" I don't really know how to deal with these kind of situations, but I do know that Kim likes Jack and Jack vise versa. "Whatever Milton, I need to go stretch" replies why can't he just tell her his feelings. He helped me with Julie, so why can't he use his own advice?


	4. Chapter 4the competion continued

Next Chapter! Yay! I keep getting reviews, and all of them are good! I will try to make the thingies longer, but I can't promise much longer! Eddie disclamer me please?

Eddie: Kickhearter does not own anything you recognize.

Me: okay you can go back to talking to your mom about your social life!

Eddie: okay bye!

Jack's POV

I swear Milton is on to me. I also swore that Austin and ally were going to get together in this new episode, but nooooo, so I guess Milton isn't on to me… But he is really smart. Okay I am going to ask kim who she likes. If she freaks out then I know she likes me, but if she says someone else, then she obviously doesn't like me. And I am getting that feeling right before I go up, a tingling in my toes! I am on next! "Jack…Jack…" "Huh what?" "You're up next, says the one and only weird police officer thingy, Joan. "Oh right got to go" I say trying to get out of a weird conversation about her hair that grows on weird parts of her body. And when I say on weird parts of her body, I mean WEIRD!

Kim's POV

"Milton shut UP! Jack obviously doesn't like me because he hasn't asked me out yet so, just walk away from the new and improved 4th degree black belt Kim ah Crawford. Uh bye bye!" Yes I want to go out with Jack soo much, but he would've asked me out. I mean we are best friends, and he isn't shy. At all. Period. Although, he has gotten a lot stranger around me whenever the rest of the gang isn't around. Uh boys, why do they need to be so weird!

Joan's POV

It is obvious that Kim likes Jack. I better tell Jack. Oh this is going to be soo fun! I will fist surprise him, with the fact that I shaved of the hair from the inside of my mouth, and it ain't growing back. Ha ha to that hair. Whatever so let's go over to jack then me and Jerry, can argue about unicorns

"Hey Jack, congratulations! On the big win. Why didn't you get to the next belt?"

"I need to beat four more people."

"Oh that's a lot, hey did you know that Kim likes you!"

"No she DOESN'T"

"YES SHE DOES, wait why are we yelling?"

"I don't know Joan, just please leave me alone. Please?"

"Fine, adios, Jack, but she does."

"Whatever."


	5. Chapter 5

Okay I changed my name so it's like Musicgrl or something like that. I was going to do something else but it sucked big time. Austin? Moon? What are you doing here?

Austin: she doesn't own nothing, now where is ally, I want to kiss her!

Me: Um…okay? Well here's the chapter…

In my head: "OMG it is Austin Moon I need an autograph! AAAAHhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Next day, after the Tournament thingy I put in this story

Kim's POV

Okay I have decided I am going to tell Jack I like him, to the point where it is almost love. Easy I will pretend that I am obsessed with writing songs, or something like that, and then, I will get my iPod, and headphones, and pretend to be listening to one of my songs, that 'I' wrote. When Jack comes in the Dojo, I will start singing "A girl who's name rimes with Dim, like a boy whose name is Jack!" really loudly. Okay let's put this plan into action.

Jack's POV

I better head to the dojo, I mean I haven't been practicing a lot and I think I am getting rusty.

When I walk inside I see Kim, who doesn't seem to notice me. I start heading to the locker rooms, but, then Kim starts singing along to her iPod. "A girl who's name rimes with Dim, likes a boy whose name is Jack!" really loudly. Umm okay? Wait. Kim's name rhymes with Dim, and my name is Jack…maybe she does like me. Woah… "Um KIM!" she turns around and faces, me looking really horrified. "Were you listening to my song?" Um well I guess I was. "Yes, i like your lyrics, you know I don't know anybody, whose name rhymes with Dim, except you though, but you don't like me…right?" Shoot that came out wrong! "Well if I did like you we wouldn't be able to get together, since you obviously don't like me like that!" Kim screamed, and ran out of the dojo. "Rudy? Can I talk to you in there?"

Kim's POV

"I told you Milton, I told you Jack doesn't like me. Why else would he say something like that?" I am crying, and I know my mascara, and eyeliner is dripping down my face. Milton was on a date with Julie, so Julie is in the booth too, looking at me. She says something that really inspires me, "Kim, do you know how long I have loved Milton? Since forever. Milton was to foolish to say anything sooner, without the help of Jack, he was able to ask me. Jack is the only other guy in the dojo, that I can trust other than Milton. He probably didn't mean it. I suggest you write a real song, for him. And sing it at the talent show, that he is in?" "Wow, thanks Julie, I will do that. I already have a bunch of songs picked out. Say do you happen to play piano still?" "Yes, but do you mind if we could talk about this later, I am still on my date with Milton." "Sure" and I simply walk out of Philafill PHill's only to face Jack. Great.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ha Ha I left ya'll off with a cliff hanger. Yeah well since I am mean I won't even continue from there. There is going to be a line break! But you will figure out what happened with slight hints that me is going to gives yous. I gots (ha ha this is a looong story of why I am using lots of s's) to go. Read On. I dare you. Oh and don't forget to review!**

**Kim's POV**

** "**Hey mom, and Sarah…I'm home" _finally_. That was the worst night of my life. I was feeling cheerful all until Jack stood outside of Philafill Phill's. I tried to ignore him, but he was watching me. He came up to me. "Kim, are you okay?" what? He was the one who caused me to not be okay that jerk! "Please just leave me alone Jack" Then he saw the tear trickle down my cheek. Stupid emotions. "Okay, but you know I won't make fun of you no matter what you say…unless I am joking around" and he turned around and started walking toward the dojo. I think I just lost my best friend.

**Jack's POV**

I think I just lost Kim. I wanted to tell her how I really feel. An then she just started crying and ran away from me. I know exactly what I have to do.

I walk into my room and get into some flannel pants and an old t-shirt, and pull out my guitar.

_Baby are you clueless or am I helpless_

_ Baby are you clueless or can I be fearless_

"JACK KITCHEN NOW!"

I sigh. Dinner time. Dinner is the worst meal of the day for me other than lunches when Kim isn't sitting with us. I slowly walk down the stairs only to hear the doorbell ring. I went and opened the door and there was my cousin. Brenna Simpson. Crying. Wait what? Crying? That is NOT Brenna.

"Brenna, are you okay?" I ask shyly. I have now seen two girls crying. One because of me, and the other…

"NO I am not okay. My mom just left the house screaming 'I will never come back' and my dad is dead, so I have nowhere to go."

I look at her closely.

"You can stay with us, you can go in Brian's room; he is at college. Me and my mom were just going to sit down for dinner want to join us?"

"Sure, thanks Jack Um, do you mind if I use the bathroom? My makeup is dripping down my face."

I look at her face and notice that yes her black liner and mascara is dripping down her cheeks. "Sure." I reply nonchalantly. She goes an d then I realize that her makeup was dripping off but now her eye was blue and purple. I am going to have a cousin to cousin talk with her later.

I went and sat down at the table. "Who was that Jack?" My mother can be so clueless sometimes. "Brenna something came up at home, and she is staying here for a while." She looks at me and nods and returns to her newspaper, or magazine or whatever those things are called. I heard Brenna come down from upstairs, and noticed she was wearing a new shirt, one that was long sleeved. "Hey Brenna, um we are having pepperoni pizza, and carrots for dinner…Do you want some?" She looked at me and replied with "Sure, why not?" She grabbed a plate and dug in.

After a long awkward silence along with chewing and swallowing sounds, my mom decided to put her magazine down and say "So Brenna; long time no see, what has happened at home?" I looked at her interested. She looks at me and bursts out in tears. Okay this has gone too far, obviously something happened and she won't tell me. Yeah well I am going to get it out of her.

Kim's POV

After a quiet dinner of rotini with alfredo sauce, I went up to my room. I decided I would play my guitar. After like four years of not playing, it was pretty dusty. So I found an article of clothing in my dirty hamper, and dusted all the "fuz" off. It took a while to get it tuned and all of that but it still works. I started strumming a D major cord, and started humming a tune. Pretty soon the humming became lyrics that I had just come up with.

_Baby are you clueless or can I be fearless_

_Baby are you clueless or am I helpless?_

_Deep brown eyes and a cocky smile_

_Just can't help but to stare for a while\_


	7. Chapter 7

**Um yeah here is the next chapter let's have Riker do the thingy ma jigger cuz he **_**does **_**have the moves like jagger.**

**Riker: um well this chica does not speak a foreign language**

**Me: I believe that was the wrong disclaimer sweetie**

**Riker: did you just call me sweetie?**

**Me: no…**

**Riker: fine then, MusicGirl400 does not own Kicken' it or anything that sounds familiar or that you know. Oh and don't tell any of my bros but I am the sexiest**

**Me: Um I think Rocky is.**

**Riker: !? * you**

**Me: You are the third on my list at a tie with Ross since you look so much alike**

**Riker:….**

**Jack's POV**

"So Brenna, my favorite cousin-"

"No jack I don't feel like talking about how both my parents are jackasses. (**wow that word is on spellcheck!)**

"Brenna people make mistakes all the time. Hey maybe since you won't tell me you can-" But then I frowned. I noticed that there were a bunch of bruises on her arm. Well that was strange. But then I noticed some stitches were in her wrist.

"What are those?" She looked at me petrified. I gave her the look that meant she had to answer this question.

"Well let's see. I had a lot of problems with my parents. Before my dad died of alcohol poisoning he used to get drunk a lot. He used to hit me in random places. He almost made my appendix burst. That's why I had to get the surgery. Then once he died my mom went into mental shock and would constantly talk about how I was a failure that I was the reason he died yadda yadda yadda."

It took a lot of time for it to sink in. "So you cut yourself to forget the pain?" She nodded. Wow I couldn't believe this. This was really weird. There was one thing that didn't quite add up. "But whenever you come for holidays she seems perfectly normal." She looked pained. "She acts like she is. She um, well she is ashamed of the way she is acting. She thinks she has bipolar or something. That is the part that scares me." I nod. This does make sense. "What about the stitches?" I asked that even I know the answer. "I… cut a vein and almost died then my mom snapped into reality and took me to a hospital. Got the stitches but them my ass of a mother forgot that she didn't have health insurance so once we got home she started shouting things and eventually got up, packed her bags, and left. Literally." Wow I can't believe Aunt Sara actually did that. I think she needs to go to rehab.

Kim's POV

Wow that song just came at me. Well I am going through a tough time with boys and stuff. Man this sucks. Now Jack knows I like him, he doesn't like me and grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! My social life sucks! Okay well then I better go up and fix it. I pick up my phone and scroll through my contact list.

Ryan.

How about I just date him? He obviously seems to like me, he isn't popular or a nerd, and well he is kinda cute. Only a little though.

I feel bad for using him for Jack but I need a boyfriend to make Jack jealous.

_NO YOU DON'T! _screamed my conscience. _YES. I DO!_ Whatever.


	8. Chapter 8 Brenna again

**Soooooooooooooooooooo….. more of how kick happened. **

**Good news: I fixed my laptop even though now there is a lime green line down the center of it?**

**Bad news: Even though my laptop is fixed, I have band practice all summer long…yeah sooo I will try to update as fast as possible but…no promises **

***three months later***

Kim's POV

Well things have been going great with Ryan and me. NOT! Turns out he is a really nice person, and that I am starting to fall for him. This is not good. At all. Because now I like two people; the one I am dating and the one that I liked before I started dating him. Ugh, this life sucks, why can't my love life be like it was before I started to fall for jack? Then this mess maybe wouldn't even have happened.

My least favorite thing about me and Ryan hooking up was I saw a lot less of Jack. I dropped out of the Talent Show thingy because me an him got into a big fight. Julie the only person who heard my song (the one that goes like this: baby are you clueless etc.) started acting weird whenever me and Jack saw each other and chatted since we made up. Weird right? Well I better get dressed, got a "hot" date tonight to go see Iron Man III. Ugh.

Jack's POV

It's disgusting. How could Kim be happy with…_Ryan?_ He is known for being a know-it-all. Who would want to date someone like that? Someone who obviously doesn't like him! So why is kim doing it? To get over someone? As far as I know she didn't have anybody to get over. So why?

"Uh hey Jack, can I talk to you?" that was Brenna. Yeah, she is still here. Sadly her mom was found in a hotel and was arrested for stealing someone's car and drivining it straight into a pole. Then they thought she had bipolar or something so they put her in rehab.

"Sure Brenna you can tell me anything!" I enjoy talking with Brenna. She remind me a lot of Kim, and I haven't seen a lot of her in a while.

"Well you know my boyfriend?"

"Yeah, my friend Alex right?" She nodded in response. "What about him?"

"He got me pregnant."

"Um…isn't he like older then the limit?"

"Yes, yes he is."

Wow he is gonna get arrested. Damn him and her. Wow I think I am actually getting sick. Ugh, my life SUCKS!

**Okay, okay, I know a lot of people are gonna wonder why I put Brenna in here, but she will make a lot of sense in the future, because there is this whole drama thing in the middle. Yeah…**


End file.
